


"Fuck"

by Rastrael



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Identity Reveal, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:38:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rastrael/pseuds/Rastrael
Summary: 'Fuck' was the first word that came into Peter's mind, when he first saw Wade's face. But not because the scars on his face bothered him, because he thought that Wade was gorgeous.





	"Fuck"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, just some fluff.  
> I hope you like it, feedback is always appreciated.
> 
> Also English isn't my first language so please excuse any mistakes.

'Fuck' was the first word that came into Peter's mind, when he first saw Wade's face. But not because the scars on his face bothered him, because he thought that Wade was gorgeous.

The mercenary had pulled his mask off, because Peter had asked him, even thought he was insecure about his skin.

Peter didn't even know why he wanted to see his face so badly - okay that's a lie, he knew exactly why. He had a crush on the other man a while now and he just couldn't stand it anymore, he wanted to know how the man looked that he lo- liked. And now he stared into those beautiful eyes. 

Wade on the other hand thought he was going to die. 'Why did I pull my mask off just because he asked?' He asked himself. He had never shown someone his face just because they asked nicely, especially someone he didn't want to lose.

The boxes didn't exactly make it easier for him, not that it was any different than usual. Things like 'He's gonna run away and never want to see us again' or 'he's gonna puke any second now' went through his head.

"I'm sorry Spidey, I told you it's bad. I'm gonna-" he pointed behind himself and was about to stand up and leave as a gloved hand caught his wrist. 

"Don't leave."

Wade settled back right next to Peter. Peter hesitantly rose his hand to Wade's face. 

"Can I?" 

Wade just nodded, unable to speak. Then he felt a hand on his cheek, his eyes closed for a moment and he leaned into to touch.

"You're beautiful Wade." Peter said and smiled. Just as Wade wanted to argue about that, he suddenly felt Peter's lips on his. He widened his eyes before he closed them and melted into the spider.

It was a slow and tender kiss and neither of them wanted it to end, but they needed to breath, so they pulled away just enough to get some air, their foreheads still touching.

Suddenly Peter was aware that he still had his mask on and he was about to reach for it to take it off as Wade stopped him. 

"You don't have to, just because I showed you my face. I know your secret identity is important to you." 

"Peter"

Wade looked at him questioning.

"That's my name" Peter answered with a warm smile. 

"And I know that I don't have to, but I want to." 

He then reached for the hem of his mask and pulled it off. Wade gasped. "Fuck, I always knew you were hot, but holy shit do you look good."

Peter just blushed furiously and pulled Wade into another kiss, a more hungry one than before.  
Peter licked over the other's lips, asking for entrance, which Wade happily granted.  
They kissed a while before they parted again and just smiled at each other.

"You have no idea how long I wanted to do that baby boy." "Probably as long as I wanted to" the spider answered.

"Do you wanna go back to my place?" Peter asked shyly. "I mean we don't have to do anything if you don't want to, we could just watch a movie and get food or-" 

Before his baby boy could ramble any more Wade just smiled wider at him and said "Yes, I would love to." So they went to Peter's place and Peter didn't think that he had smiled that much in a while.

They got in through the window, even though Wade had a few more troubles with that than Peter, but the wallclimber happily obliged to help the ex-mercenary out. Once they were inside, Peter got kind of nervous, he didn't know how far they would go and he hadn't been with anyone since...well ever, even though he was the one who invited Wade over. 

Wade saw that his baby boy was getting nervous. "Like you said, we don't have to do anything and I certainly won't do something you don't want. I totally understand if you don't want to. I mean my face is one thing, but my whole body looks this."

Peter spun around, took a few steps and wrapped his arms around Wade's neck, while Wade's wrapped around his waist. "Wade, you have to believe me that the scars don't bother me, I mean I kissed you-" at that he placed a quick kiss on the older man's lips, like to make his point clear "and invited you over *after* I saw your face. And it's not that I don't want to, believe me I really want to. It's just-" he looked away from Wade and blushed. 

"I haven't  done this before...with anybody." "So...I would be your first?" Wade asked. "And you want me to?" Peter nodded. "Oh baby boy, you have no idea how much that turns me on." Peter looked back at Wade, who had that look in his eyes, it was arousal but not just that, it was also love.  
"So you're not disappointed?"

Wade looked at him unbelieving, not existing eyebrows raised. "Disappointed? Why would I be disappointed when such a hot guy wants me to be his first? Especially when this guy is spiderman, on which I had a crush on over a year now."

Now it was Peter's turn to look unbelieving at Wade.  
"You did?" "Yeah" Wade said, almost shy, rubbing his neck.

At that Peter practically attacked Wade's lips.  
Wade's hands roamed over Pete's body till they landed on his ass, he playfully squeezed and Peter moaned into his mouth. Wade didn't think he was ever that aroused with just a little making out. 

He pushed Peter to his bed, laid him on it and crawled on top of him. He started to plant kisses on the younger man's neck and slide his hands under the top part of his suit and the smaller one started to hum in appreciation.  
But before he could get rid of that piece of clothing, Peter stopped him. 

"Wait"

"Did I go too fast? Or did you change your mind?" Wade asked and Peter could see a glimpse of fear in his eyes. 

"No, nothing like that. I just need to tell you something before we continue."

"What is it, baby boy?" Wade asked, slightly calmer, when he heard that his baby boy still wanted to continue, but not completely calm, afraid of what he might say.

Peter looked him deep in the eyes and said, with as much love in his voice as he possibly could. "I love you"

Wade couldn't believe what he just heard.  
{Did he just...?} Yellow asked.  
[No, of course not we must be hallucinating] White answered.

"I'm sorry, I thought you said you loved me." "Well I did" Peter said, now with less confidence. 'What if it was too fast?'

Wade starred at the man, who just said that he loved him, with wide eyes for a moment, just to get the widest smile that he ever had in his whole life.  
"I love you too baby boy."

He kissed his...wait were they in a relationship? He pulled apart again and Peter let out a frustrated sound. "I'm sorry, I just need to ask an question real quick. Are we..like..boyfriends now?"

"I just told you I love you and you still have to ask that? Yes we are, you big dummie, now less talking and more kissing."  
Wade smiled and obliged.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.  
> Should I add another chapter?


End file.
